1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acrylic fireproof coating and method of preparing and more particularly pertains to a method of preparing an acrylic polymer mixture for constituting a fireproof coating for the construction industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fireproof coatings is known in the prior art. More specifically, fireproof coatings previously devised and utilized for fireproofing purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious mixtures, notwithstanding the myriad of mixtures encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known mixtures fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the literature does not describe an acrylic fireproof coating and method of preparing as set forth herein for the construction industry.
In this respect, the acrylic fireproof coating and method of preparing according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving fireproof constructions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved acrylic fireproof coating and method of preparing which can be used for improving the construction industry. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.